


【逸源】毒药

by lovezzy



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovezzy/pseuds/lovezzy
Summary: -架空娱乐圈，重度ooc，全篇开车，温柔演员逸vs软糯歌手真-字数1.9k，没有文笔-故事是我编的，勿上升真人
Relationships: 逸源
Kudos: 11





	【逸源】毒药

张真源此时被压在床上亲，觉得有些委屈，男人穿着红色丝绸的睡衣，看起来及其性感。脖子上还戴着去年他生日时张真源送给他的项链。

他跟敖子逸一直都没有个明确关系，前年两人在公司年会喝醉，酒后乱性导致一系列的麻烦因素，成立了炮友关系。

这样的关系，宛如染上了毒瘾，使人沉醉，无法抽离。

而他们是彼此的毒药。

“咱们就算各取所需，你同意吗，张真源？”敖子逸当时这样问他。

鬼使神差般，张真源当时答应了。

男人节骨分明的手伸进了他的裤子里，抚上他的他前端的滚烫，开口：“你硬了。”

低沉的嗓音让张真源下意识颤了一下，没有回应他，像是在赌气。

张真源其实今天不是很开心，他看到了敖子逸拍戏时的路透图，是跟女演员的接吻照。

他知道那是工作需要，更何况敖子逸是个演员，可是终究还是忍不住吃了小醋。然后他反应过来，发现自己在以什么身份吃醋，他有什么资格吃醋。他和敖子逸不过是炮友关系，不是恋人。他又觉得委屈了几分。

早知如此，当初就不应该答应他。

察觉到了张真源的分神，敖子逸惩罚性地捏了一下他的性器，底下的人立即回过神来轻喘了一声。

“你不专心。”敖子逸说，“你今天状态不对。”

张真源依旧没说话，敖子逸加快了手上撸动的速度，直到张真源射了出来才放开。他到床头抽了一张纸巾抹去手上的精液，准备下床去。张真源还没从刚才的高潮缓过来，见人要走眼底闪过一丝惊慌，抬手抓住了他的胳膊，“你去哪里？”

敖子逸回头盯着他回答：“你今天不在状态，不做了。”

张真源整个人起了来，眼眶还有点红，挽留着他：“我可以的，你不要走。”

敖子逸满意他的反应，回握了他刚才抓着自己胳膊的手，“可以，你先告诉我你今天为什么不开心。”

随后对方又垂下眼眸，开始沉默。

敖子逸叹了一口气，起身拉开了床边的抽屉，从里边拿了一条长长的黑布。张真源还没反应过来他要做什么，就被他用着那条黑布蒙住了双眼，在他脑袋后面打了个结。

他呼吸变得急促，突然失去了光明内心顿时没了安全感，敖子逸将他推回床上，感受到对方的体温他才安心下来。

“不说的话，做到你说出来，好不好？”

眼前一片黑暗，他压根预料不到下一秒会发生什么，身体变得极为敏感。他感受到压在自己身上的人脱掉了他的上衣，亲吻着他的锁骨，右手揉捏着他的乳尖，每一分触碰就像是在他身上点火，烧得他浑身滚烫。

敖子逸在手上抹了润滑，细心地在张真源身后做着扩张。他们平时没有少做，待他适应后敖子逸就把他双腿打开将自己的柱身捅了进去。

他低头吻上张真源的唇，勾住了对方的舌头与他纠缠。下身没轻没重地直直往他里面抽送，有一下没一下地顶到了他的敏感点。

张真源紧紧抱住他，感受着他带来的快感。所有呻吟声都被敖子逸落下的吻止住，只能听到他细细碎碎地嗯嗯。敖子逸听着动人，又加大了力道，将性器拔出只剩龟头又狠狠地捅了进去，每一下就像是要了他的命。

持续的抽插动作硬生生地把他插射，随之敖子逸也在他身体里顶了几十下，再抽出来射在了他的腹肌上。他们以前的经验，最少都要做两次爱，而这次张真源没感受到敖子逸要接下去动作，伸手就想去把人抓住。对方察觉了他的不安，安抚道：“等一下，不急，宝贝。”

然后张真源就感觉到他的穴口被塞进了一个冰凉的东西。

敖子逸也没手下留情，打开手上的遥控推至最高。

“啊啊啊啊啊——不可以—啊啊…嗯…敖子逸！敖子逸！”

张真源抓着了敖子逸的手臂求饶，后者却抚上了他的阴茎开始上下套弄，身前身后的双重刺激令他哭出声来，敖子逸这才停下来把遥控关了，将他体内的跳蛋拿了出来，换上自己炽热的性器顶了进去却没有任何动作。

他不急不慌地解开蒙住张真源眼睛的那条黑布，上边已经被张真源的泪水染上了湿意。他把黑布丢到了一旁低头亲了亲张真源通红的眼睛，说着：“不哭宝贝。”

张真源抱着他索吻，敖子逸轻轻地顶着下身，温柔得让张真源深陷其中。

敖子逸把人抱了起来让他坐在自己身上，轻抚着他的背问道：“现在可以说了吗？”

张真源看着他点点头，乖乖答话：“我看到了，你的剧透图。”

“嗯。吃醋？”

“不，不是。”

“真不是？”

“我没那个资格吃醋。”

这下倒是挺坦然，敖子逸叹了口气。

这是他今天第二次叹气了，都是因为张真源。

“小张，你在跟谁做爱？”

他被这样一问脑子有点发愣，他没想到敖子逸会那么直接。

“你。”

“我是你的谁？”

“我不知道。”

敖子逸摸了摸他的头，接着道：“不知道的话，那我有必要解除你的疑问。我是你男朋友，唯一一个。我知道我们一开始只是那种关系，但是你知道吗，你喜欢我这件事情都快从眼睛里跑出来了，我又不是真的傻子，要是知道对方喜欢我我还一直跟他当炮友，我岂不是很卑鄙？”

“那你又没跟我说。”

“现在跟你说了，我喜欢你，只想跟你在一起。你完全有资格吃醋，小朋友，知道了吗？”

张真源红着眼睛去吻他，小心翼翼地像只小猫，就算没亲口回答，敖子逸也知道这就是他的答复。

**You are my poison, who always fascinated me.**

**Fin.**


End file.
